warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ivyheart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SummerClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Autumnrose (Talk) 03:05, July 28, 2011 Hi I can see you are new to this wiki,as you can see from the name of it we roleplay here. Want me to put a box like the others and what clan are you in??? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 03:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Wanna go on chat and friends?? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 23:39, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ivyheart! Are you on?? Im on!! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 04:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) are u on? [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'Ice']] [[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'Cream!']] 14:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) hey u on? Skymist is always hyper! 17:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) K get on chat! Skymist is always hyper! 17:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Online are you on? if you are then hi :D MsdsGoGo Mario! 16:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) can you go on chat? im there :D MsdsGoGo Mario! 16:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) are you online? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 18:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Im having kits. and right now nightpelt used an autumnclan attack to steal kits. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 01:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on chat? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 02:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *growls* GET BACK ON CHAT PLEASE! MsdsGoGo Mario! 16:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) sadly, no. Rainface<3 19:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) i'll use it next time though! Rainface<3 19:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) yea, and i SHALL use screwy! Rainface<3 19:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I WILL have to use Screwy, she can help! Rainface<3 19:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You still on? Rainface<3 19:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) can you go on chat ivy? Rainface<3 20:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Do u want to roleplay 1 of Willowflame's kits? Their are Gustykit, Winterkit, and Shallowkit that are avalible for roleplaying.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) iz u on? if u iz, goez on the chat! Rainface<3 23:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hi, you still on? Rainface<3 00:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ivy! (: R u still on?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 00:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey are you still on?? - Rosie Join me in the Wild chat. (anonymous) ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Dear Duskfeather I just wanted to tell u we cant let ur clans find out bout us u mamte Silvertail r u still on? Cheesywhale123 19:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) are you online? I'm so bored but don't expect anyone to be online because it's almost midnight where i am.Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 05:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) aw am i the only person who stays up until three in the morning online:)?Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 05:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ivy! are you on chat or what? ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 16:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) please go back on chat, my mom's laptop connectiong was broken. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 20:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey if you're on skymist wanted wanted me to tell you to go on chat.^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 20:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) please tell me your online, ivy^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 03:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *Cries* PLEASE COME ON! I MISS YOU IVY! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 19:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ivyheart, ya on?! You posted 6 min ago. Get on chat!!!!! I'm lonely! :( Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 00:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) hey ivy you on?!?!?!? you shoould go on chat!^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 04:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, why don't you go on this chat? just a thought. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 21:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) errr, nvm. none of the chats will work for me ;-( D: :( GO ON CHAT! PLEASE! ik you edited summerclan 1-2 mins ago! Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 20:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (: AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... B-day gifts I made you this, but i was working on it before i saw you just got a new sig:P You don't have to use it if you don't want to: ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a Shining Soul I also made you a charart with meh wiki's blanks: Sry i'm horrible with my wiki's blanks:P If you want to use the sig here's the code: ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a Shining Soul sry forgot to leave meh sig and i think the coding for the sig leaked and made the other words big...Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 02:14, September 20, 2011 (UTC)